Fire and Water
by Goddess of Words and Stories
Summary: Sequel to 'Cold and Warmth' Two children of Elsa have extraordinary powers, but one hates the other because of an event in the past. When the queen develops a disease, the two need to work together to save their mom, but things never go the way they're planned. Note: Elsa dies eventually, just to let you guys know. Part Love story, part adventure. Book 2 of the Heat Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a simple night. Rain was softly tapping on the windows while Elsa was quietly read a novel. She bit her lip. Something wasn't right. The queen gently closed the book and walked around the room, searching for something but not knowing what it was. Suddenly, a thunder roared in the distance, and Elsa whirled around to see her former lover standing in the doorway.

"Elsa, how are you doing?" Hans smirked. "You've never changed. Still as beautiful as ever." He picked up a single white rose from a vase near him. He twirled around, smiling at it like a maniac. "You know, I never figured out why you chose him over me."

The queen hid her hands behind her back, trying to stop the frost creeping up her arms. "Things change, you know."

Hans turned his head, inspecting a painting of Xavier and Elsa smiling and sitting side by side in their thrones. "I would've given you the world if you asked. What was so special about him?"

Elsa bit her lip again. His voice triggered something in her, her hidden feelings revealing themselves. "You and Xavier were different people." She said simply, trying to hide the ache concealed in those words. "After what you did…" She shook her head. "There was nothing you could do to make me forget."

"You loved me once." Hans stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek. "What changed, Elsa?"

The queen drew in a breath. The touch was so familiar, it was hard to fight the urge to kiss him. "You weren't right for me. We both knew that, didn't we?" She looked down, hoping it would end the conversation.

Hans stepped back, his brow furrowing. "Do you think I'm that stupid?" He looked at her, disgusted. "No, no, it wasn't like that. There was something between us! Before he came along!"

Elsa didn't know how to respond. "No… you're fooling yourself, Hans. There wasn't anything between us. We were just two broken souls, we needed each other then… to heal. But now…" She shook her head sadly, not being able to find the words to finish.

Hans, however wasn't going to take that as an answer. "Elsa… please…"

"It's over Hans, it was over a long time ago…"

"Don't say that!" He growled, throwing the rose to a fireplace at the end of the room. "You're the one who's fooling yourself!"

_"What's going on here?"_

The two whirled around, to see Xavier walking towards Elsa. She felt like she was two inches tall right now, and even though she was the queen, no one could do anything about it. Both Hans and Elsa knew what was going to happen. The villain tackled the king unexpectedly, ignoring a shriek escape from Elsa's lips. He punched him over and over, under the jaw, in the stomach, in the nose. Xavier coughed up blood, and stared at Elsa one last time. Then Hans' fists ignited flames, and punched the king straight in the heart.

Xavier gasped, and exhaled… one last time, and died.

Elsa felt like Hans had punched her in the stomach too, and she felt like all air have escaped her lungs. The queen sobbed and scurried beside her husband, mourning him. It felt like a part of her has left the world, and he was never coming back. She would never hear him laugh again, or feel his arms around her… Xavier was gone, just like that…

Nobody noticed when a small figure appeared in the doorway.

"Mom?" Aqua ran to her mother, worried. "What happened to Daddy?"

The queen just sobbed. How can her daughter survive, only knowing her father for a few years? Aqua took notice of the man with blood splattered on him. "What did you do to daddy?" Somehow, she knew. It felt weird, like you just know something, but you're not quite sure how. Small tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua's eyes glowed light blue, and little droplets of water started appearing around her hands. More appeared, and the droplets grew, into large balls of water as big as herself.

Hans only stepped forward and smirked. "Oh, ok. I guess I'll have a little play fight with your daughter." His hands lit up with fire and he started to charge at Aqua, about to punch her, just like he did with her father. Just as he came close to the princess, Aqua formed a water bubble around him. Hans only smirked. He had enough sense to hold his breath up to this point. Too bad a man couldn't hold his breath forever. He panicked, and shot flames to the bottom of the bubble, hoping to break it. Instead, the flame just managed to make the bottom a little unstable before extinguishing. Hans tried the method again, shooting more flames down this time. It didn't work. The heat added to the water, making the villain boil himself in the bubble.

* * *

Hey guys! Ok, super super exited to start this new adventure with Elsa's children. There's gonna be a few deaths along the way, including one of the queen's so… just to warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aah!"

The queen grunted, and inhaled deeply. It's been six months since the death of Xavier now, and before then, the couple had decided to keep a secret about having a baby. Elsa discovered the news three months before he died, and she felt horrible. What would she tell her daughter if she asks who her father was? Suddenly, she felt like her stomach had been punched, and she inhaled again. The queen was expecting her baby today, and it seems like the yet – to – be – born princess doesn't want to get out just yet.

Aqua entered the room, and pushed her way into the crowd to see her mother lying in a bed with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her aunt, princess Anna was clutching her mother's hand tightly. There were at least three more women in the room, and she had no idea who they were.

"Ah… it's… it's… burning!" Elsa gasped loudly. "She's coming….!"

Moments later, a loud cry erupted from the room. The queen was holding the baby in her arms, now with a soft blanket covering the young princess. She was beautiful, but not as much as her older sister. The two shared the same black hair, but as Aqua's hair was slowly turning into a shade of blue near the bottom, the princess had a shade of red. The older had wavy hair that never tangles, while the younger had thick curls, with a few strands sweeping down her lovely face.

The baby looked average, with only one exeption, her eyes. Hers were plain dark brown, but they looked lively, and it radiated warmth into the room. While the women looked at the new princess with adoring eyes, Aqua quietly slipped out of the crowd, knowing that the baby would change everything in her world.

* * *

Aqua sighed. The sunlight reflected on the surface of the ocean, making the water sparkle. The princess had always felt calmer near the ocean, and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore soothed her. It felt so familiar, like she belonged there. She couldn't get the baby out of her mind. She knew that something was different about her, from the first glance.

She shook her head. No. She shouldn't think about this right now. Her mother have always told her about the story when she and her aunt Anna were fighting. She may only be two, but the princess knew a lot about family and friendship.

Aqua focused on the water. If only she wasn't wearing a dress, she would've dived in there already. She looked around. No one else was on the beach. Probably getting ready for the celebration for the new princess…

Aqua bit her lip. She's been told by many that it was harder to swim with clothes on, but she couldn't resist. She walked towards the ocean, instantly feeling happier once the water reached her toes. The princess walked father, until only her neck was above the sea. The water was crystal clear, and there were waves, father up the horizon.

_Come, Aqua…_

Unable to resist, she dove down the water, towards the waves. Her hair floated on the water, gracefully smoothing out behind her and she swam. Aqua felt the water push her, but that was impossible since the water was going the other way.

"Help! Help!"

The young princess stopped and treaded in spot, looking for whoever the voice might belong to. Suddenly, she saw a boy, a few years older than her on the shore, waving his arms, calling out to the lifeguard. The two saw the princess and an older man swam towards her. He grabbed her by the waist, and as she was about to protest, a wave pushed up water saltwater in her mouth, making the princess cough. They reached the shore, and the man immedietly started asking questions.

"What were you doing that far in the water?"

"Are you alright?"

"You should've called me when you were starting to drown!"

_Drown?_ The princess glared up at the man, and said "I'm not drowning! Who told you I was drowning?" She looked around. There were several people crowded around her, aware of the activity happening in the water. How embarrassing.

"Well, this boy said that you went to the water," He pointed to the boy she saw yelling earlier. "And, then he said he saw some waves push you, and well, you're quite young so I assumed you were drowning. We thought a wave pushed you father into the ocean, and you didn't know how to swim. And, well, you did cough up some water back then." The man shrugged. Well, from his point of view, it might've sounded like that…

"Thanks, but I didn't need any help." The princess wiped sand off her dress and stormed away, leaving footprints in the sand.

* * *

Lol, well, I hope that gavce you some information on what Aqua's personality was like! Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to tell me some suggestions in the review section/panel thing. Whatever you call it. New chapter out every day!


	3. Chapter 3

_14 years later…_

Francesca silently combed her black hair. Just another day in the castle. She's given up hope her sister would talk to her. It happened a few years ago, but she could still hear the anger in her Aqua's voice.

"_Mom!" Francesca shouted. "Look at this!"_

_The queen ran into the room, and watched in horror as flames engulfed her daughter's hand. Aqua followed her, just as shocked. To their surprise, Francesca just grinned at them. "Look at it!" She held up her hand closer to her face, as if the heat didn't bother her at all. "It's beautiful…" _

_The princess wasn't exaggerating. The flame covering her hand really was beautiful. The colors melted into one another, and it didn't feel like any other flame. This one looked warm, inviting. Like it has it reflected Francesca's mood. _

_However, the queen and the older princess couldn't even speak. That simple flame reminded them of their loss… However, when Aqua looked at her sister again, she no longer saw kind, loving Francesca. Instead, she saw a stranger, just as cruel and evil as Hans. Aqua's eyes began to form tears, remembering the night her father was murdered. _

_Elsa couldn't think. How, in the world would someone as lovely as her have the same power as someone who would kill, just for revenge? The queen stared at her daughter, smiling at the little ball of fire in her hands. No… is she? She wouldn't possibly turn into someone like Hans… right?_

_The younger princess saw their faces and instantly, the little flame disappeared into the air. "What's wrong?" She took a step towards Aqua. Her sister have never looked at her like this before, not even when they've had an argument. Her sister was staring at her like she was some kind of… monster._

"_Stay back!" Aqua screamed at her, forming little bubbles of water, just in case, like the night it happened. "Don't come near me!" Her younger sister looked at her, with confused eyes. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Aqua…"_

"_No!" The older princess gather all the little water bubbles and it surged towards Francesca, hitting her and shoving her into the soft red carpet. "Stay away from me!"_

_The queen just stood there, frozen. All that happened in less than three minutes… Hans… Xavier… Elsa's eyes began to tear up. The queen looked at one of her daughters, lying on the carpet with a broken hearted expression, and a few tears sliding down her delicate little face._

Francesca shook her head. No. That's all going to end soon. Her sister's sweet sixteen was coming up soon. There's going to be a big party. And before the night ends, the two of them would be friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come. It was Aqua's birthday. Arrendale was busy, all the townspeople were dyeing roses pale blue, if not dark blue. It was the princess's favorite flower. What a shame the rose didn't come originally in that color. It would've saved more than a hundred dollars buying blue and white dye. But, it was worth it. After all, you only turn 16 once!

* * *

Aqua bit her lip. The princess looked in the mirror. Was this really her? She stared at the beautiful, elegant girl staring back at her. Aqua shook her head. No. This wasn't her. She plopped down on the bed, sighing frustratedly. Sometimes, the princess felt like, she was trapped in a cage. Aqua looked around. Her bedroom was covered in soft, cotton carpets, and silk bed sheets. A large crystal chandelier twinkled above her. _Well,_ she thought, _it is a very beautiful cage._

The princess bit her lip. She looked in the mirror once again. Aqua didn't recognize the girl in front of her. She felt like, under all that makeup, under that confident smile, under that beautiful, confident exterior, there was just a girl. Lonely, and self – conscious. Just waiting for the man who will be able to give the kind of love she deserved.

* * *

Francesca looked down at the pile of dresses at her feet. She huffed, making a strand of her hair get pushed by the gust of wind, only to gently land in front of her face again. _Why do I even care? _Francesca thought. Everyone knew that it was no contest between the younger princess and the older when it comes to beauty. No amount of makeup and beautiful dresses would make a difference. Francesca might as well be invisible when she stands next to her sister. All Aqua needs is her bright smile to win anyone over.

As for personality, well, that was different. Francesca was better to be around with. Not that Aqua wasn't nice, or popular. It was just Francesca was more popular than her by comparison. It was like she radiated some sort of aura to people near her, making them at ease, meaning it was never awkward to be around the princess. Whenever anyone was sad, or lonely, all they have to do is find Francesca to be smiling again. The younger one was more outgoing too, and she was funny, patient, generous… a hundred things the older wasn't.

Which gives Aqua a hundred more reasons to hate her.

* * *

The moonlight reflected beautifully on the calm, evening water. Everyone talked loudly, but not too loud. Just enough to set off a friendly mood. The party was fairly small, only with close relatives, and family friends. There were little blue twinkling lights, wrapped around the branches and trunks of trees and bushes, giving everything a light blue glow. Everyone was required to wear blue, as it was the princess's favorite color. Everyone thought it was fitting too, mostly because, well, first of all, her name was _Aqua_, and mostly everyone knew about her power to control the water.

No one knew about Francesca's power to control fire and heat, though.

Adrian talked and laughed along with the crowd, with a half – empty glass of wine in his hand. It, too, was tainted blue. Now that the subject came up, everything had hints of blue in it. The chicken, had rich, tasty blue sauce spread over it. The ground was covered in a blue velvet carpet, and the gifts were all covered in a blue wrapper, with white, blue, black or gold ribbons tied around them.

Adrian searched the crowd for the two princesses. He wasn't an alcoholic, because, first of all, he was just an orphan, living with his younger sister. The two were living in the meadow somewhere, close to the forest. No one had seen the sister yet, and no one knew where exactly they lived. He met the two about 7 years ago, when he saw the two princesses alone in the forest, lost. They soon became friends after that, all three of them.

About a year after though, Adrian couldn't spend at least two hours with both sisters. Aqua started getting bitter towards her sister, and even though she tried her best acting like everything was normal, Adrian knew something happened. Some say that Aqua likes Adrian, and she's jealous of Francesca, but he doesn't believe it. It was true though, but everyone assumes it was just a rumor.

Suddenly, everyone grew quiet and the only sound was the waves crashing on the shore and the silent breathing of the crowd. Adrian turned around the see the crowd of people part to make way for the birthday girl.

The princess looked regal, beautiful, yet casual. She was wearing a floor length gown, with a simple lace top, and a bottom that fell simply down to the ground. The gown was deep blue, with a black silk sash at the waist. Her eyes were perfectly done, with dark mascara and eye shadow. Her lips were glossed, and lipstick would've ruined the blue theme, and blue lipstick was simply ridiculous. She looked lovely, and there wasn't a girl in the world that wasn't jealous of her looks. Her dress was simple, yet she was the most beautiful girl there.

Aqua's sparkling blue eyes met Adrian's, and she smiled at him. The crowd looked at the princess as she headed towards him, and mostly everyone missed Francesca's entrance. The only people who saw the younger princess was the queen, who was sitting in her throne, in a raised flat form, Adrian, and the guards who were asked to stay at the party to keep the guests safe, since the party was out in the open.

Francesca bit her lip. Other times, she was fine with being the center of attention, but not this time. She stood out in the crowd, being given the permission to wear red in the party. The deep red in her dress matched the ends of her hair. She was the only one wearing red, and the princess felt like she wanted to curl up into a ball and become invisible. But nooo, she couldn't have _that_ power.

Adrian smiled. It was one of those rare moments when Francesca felt uneasy. It was nice knowing that the princess felt humility, or fear, or shame. Not that he liked seeing her like that. She was beautiful in her own way, her features were more natural, average. Yet, she was beautiful. The makeup and dress that she wore only enhanced her beauty. Francesca too, was wearing mascara and eye shadow, and it made her eyes stand out, and it made her dark pupils smolder.

Her dress was a nice shade of red, with a sweetheart neckline, it was fitted at the waist, and the bottom fell in ruffles. The front of the dress was above her knee, and it became longer as it went down the back. The princess was wearing simple black heels, not wanting to stand out any more than she already was. Adrian walked towards her, grinning. "Hey, you ok, Fran?"

The younger princess glared at him playfully. However, the situation was sort of funny that Francesca's lip quivered as she tried to keep a straight face. Adrian chuckled, and before you knew it, the two were hysterically laughing.

Aqua stood, not too far from them, but not too close so they could see her glaring at her sister.

* * *

Omg guys, I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting for another chapter, but you know. Internet problems. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others, to make up for it, I guess. So, I promise, I will post a new chapter each day, and if I don't, you guys know why.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua half stood – half danced awkwardly as she kept glancing over her shoulder. Her so – called sister spent most of her time talking to Adrian. She kept glancing at them, waiting a chance for Francesca to leave his side, just for a minute, for her to make her move.

"Princess Aqua?"

She whirled her head around and found a man, who's old enough to be her grandfather looking at her expectantly, with one hand held out. "Erm, uh," Aqua bit her lip. This had been happening all night. Visitors and guests asking her to dance. Lucky her mom taught her a few things. "Sorry, but I don't dance."

The old man laughed loudly, and some guests stopped and stared. The princess felt her cheeks growing warm. His laugh was a combination of a snort, a cough, and it was like he was having some sort of an asthma attack. Definitely not the sort of man you want to be seen with... especially when you're a princess.

The man continued talking probably some sort of excuse to keep his old, man ego intact. Aqua glanced over her shoulder again, trying to tune out the man in front of her. Francesca… she was leaving! Yes! This was it! She whirled around and gritted her teeth. Manners… leaving him would be rude… oh screw it! She was the birthday girl. And the princess. And the next heir to the throne. Who in their right mind would come up to Aqua to lecture her about manners in a time like this?

She waved her hand dismissively in front of him, and if the man wasn't very busy rambling on about… whatever he was rambling about, Aqua was sure he'd mind that she left without saying goodbye or anything of that sort, but still. She knew he wouldn't even remember talking to the princess, as long as he gets someone to talk to for at least five seconds.

She headed towards him, smiling brightly. Yes yes yes! The princess sat in one of the four lounge chairs, facing Adrian. She flashed another warm smile. It would've made any other man melt, but the spell had worn off Adrian after three months of meeting Aqua.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Francesca, with a glass of wine in both hands, appeared in the corner of her eye. Aqua made the mistake of looking at her sister, and as if on instinct, she glared at her quickly without even thinking about it. Aqua glanced back at Adrian, who was looking at both of them uncomfortably. She looked down, ashamed. Aqua hated him looking at her like that. Like she was some sort of monster towards her sister.

About half an hour later, (Which mostly consisted of Aqua rolling her eyes whenever Francesca spoke, and her trying not to respond with a rude retort whenever her sister asked her how her day was or anything like that) Aqua decided she couldn't handle the sound of her sister's voice for another minute, and volunteered to refill their glasses.

Just as she reached the buffet table, the musicians began to play a song, the first slow song of the night. She whirled around, smiling. This was the moment. She knew that Adrian was going to ask her to dance, and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

And then…

Her heart almost broke as she watched the only man she's ever liked lead her sister to the middle of the dance floor, with a look on his face that she's never seen before. She felt the blood rushing up her pale cheeks, making her blush with humility. She knew it. How did she ever think he liked _her_? A few tears leaked out before she could stop it, smearing her makeup. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep back the others. She turned around slowly, not wanting anyone to see her crying. A lady never cries. It wasn't like a future queen to show sadness, or fear. Aqua turned to flee, but the shrill stop of the music stopped her.

A thud…

A few screams and shrieks…

People screaming for a doctor…

The princess turned back around, only to see her mother lying on the floor in agony. She paled. No, this hadn't happened before. As far as she knew, the queen had never been like this before. At such an old age, she had always been healthy. This… this happening was extremely unlikely. She ran towards her mother, who was now starting to cough up some blood.

Everything seemed to become distant after that. Faces and sounds became blurred, and the princess only managed to hear two words.

_Disease_…

_Death_…

The princess put a hand to her mouth. No, her mother couldn't die. She would find a cure. Yes! She would! And that would prove to Adrian how much better she is than her sister. Aqua was determined. She would find a cure.

Or die trying…


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff's family, the trolls, taught the two sisters about sorcery, medicine and distant worlds. This was something out of the ordinary. Up to this date, she thought the disease was just a myth, and no one has ever gotten it before. The sisters were always reading about it, and thankfully, all those boring moments in the castle library has payed off.

Amidst the murmuring of the crowd, a clear voice rang out, draining all the blood from Aqua's cheeks.

"I'll go look for the cure. I know how to find it."

Indistinctively, all the heads turned towards the younger princess, her head held high. Behind her, Adrian was beaming. Apparently, her sister had the same idea.

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Francesca looked at her sister, confused. "Aqua… it's dangerous. You know that, right?"

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I'm sure I have just about as much knowledge as you about this. Maybe even more. Plus, what are you even going to do? It's not like you're much help." Aqua made a drop of water above her head, and it grew, making the point that she was powerful. Not something you would normally see in a princess.

"Aqua…" She bit her lip. That stung. To be thought of as helpless and weak made her feel ashamed. "No. I'm coming with you." She hesitated, wondering if her sister needed to be persuaded more… and if she needed to reveal her power. No one knew, and she didn't want to tell anyone because she was afraid they would think of her as the man who killed her father.

"No, I'm sure I can manage without you."

"Aqua, mom's dying, and we're wasting time arguing! Just let me come with you!"

"You won't be much help."

"Aqua, if there's anything I can do to help save my mother, I will do it." She growled, and summoned balls of fire that ignited above under her fists. "And don't you dare try to stop me."

Ignoring the murmurs of the crowd, Francesca ordered a guard to bring them horses. A white mare for the older, a black stallion for the younger. The princess in the red dress talked to herself, ordering guards as things popped into her mind. "We don't have time to change. Bring a bow and arrow for Aqua, and a sword. And a dagger too. Put some of that food in a sack and give one to both of us. Let's see… what else… Oh yes! Put some thick cloth in there, if it's cold… um… am I forgetting something? "

"Francesca, we're going _now_. Or I'm going to leave you." Aqua's horse started to gallop away, ignoring the protests of the younger sister. Francesca quickly snatched the two satchels, the weapons and the cloth and jumped into her horse, awkwardly trying to juggle everything while trying not to fall off.

A few hours later, the two sisters came towards on what seemed like a cave with a boulder blocking the opening. Light shone out the little gaps on the edges. "Is this it?" Francesca broke the silence, which earned her a glare from her sister.

"How do you think we're going to move it?" Aqua formed a giant water bubble and covered the boulder in it, hoping by lifting the water, it would lift the boulder again with it. No such luck.

Francesca strike the boulder again and again with fireballs, but it deflected it, a fraction of a second before the fire reached the boulder. While she stared at the boulder open mouthed and looking defeated, her sister simply grinned.

Suddenly, the brunches of a nearby bush rustled, giving the two goose bumps. The boulder creaked, and moved off to the side, making an opening wide enough for them to go through. Aqua went in first, and before entering, Francesca looked around. Someone was here, with them. Either someone wants to help them…

Or someone wants them dead.


	7. Chapter 7

"So… This is it?"

Francesca frowned at the pool of water ahead. From all those days reading books about the Fountain of the Weeping Queen, this wasn't what she was expecting. Then again, no one has dared entered the cave which it lies at, and those who did never returned. There were hundreds of pictures in books, while some people imagined it was dark as night, some imagined it was shining with golden light, and no one expected it to look so… normal.

"Well, we didn't see any other cave on the way here, did we?" Aqua whirled around to glare at her, a hand placed on her hip. "This is our best option. Our _only_ option. Now do you want to just sit there and wait for some other pool of water to appear, or do you want to go?"

"There's another way, remember?" Her younger sister muttered. She didn't want her sister to hear, but she was right. There was another way. If you considered digging underground for the rest of your life, then there was another way.

"Well, then you go ahead. I'm jumping in." Aqua looked down. She had to admit, it was pretty scary. No one knew where it exactly leads to, or if It even works. Plus it was water. As far as Aqua remembers, she was constantly at the beach, controlling water. But this one... it didn't move. It just sat there, no matter how much she tries to make it move, or at least ripple. Aqua looked back to see her sister staring at her. "What?"

"Well, you've just been standing there… and uh… never mind. Are you still going to do it?"

"Of course I'm still going to do it." She thought for a moment, and cursed. "Damn this dress. I can't even move in it!" She reached into her satchel and grabbed a knife. Without thinking, she ripped the bottom until it was above her knees. "There. Better."

Aqua bit her lip. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and dove gracefully under the water. Then… she felt something tugging on her dress, on her legs. Making her go under. Into the deep, dark unknown. The princess let out a cry for help, and as soon as she opened her mouth, all air escaped her lungs. This had never happened before, and for once in her life, she felt the terror of drowning. Aqua kicked, and squirmed in the water trying to be rid of the strange current pulling her under, trying to do it before her heart runs out of oxygen and stops.

This couldn't be happening. She was princess Aqua. She controlled tsunamis, she ordered ocean waves, and she couldn't die. Not now. Not like this. She gave one last kick, using what's left of her energy, and the tugging stopped. Aqua raised a hand to the shimmering light above the water, hoping to reach the surface fast enough. But she couldn't kick. Her energy was gone. The princess gently closed her eyes. This was it. Aqua sank in the water, dreadfully knowing in her heart that after all, this was how she would die. She sank, with her eyes closed, seeing nothing but pure black. Then she felt like she was floating… not sinking anymore.

The princess felt calm, and a warm breeze rushed past her ear. She opened her eyes slowly, flinching as bright white light filled the entire room. She lay still. Was this what it felt like after you die? Aqua let her hand down, and her senses tingled. She sat upright suddenly, and lifted her hand up. It was wet.

Water?

Aqua squinted and her eyes became used to the harsh light. She was near a pool of water, identical to the one she dove into. She leaned towards it. It looked normal. She didn't see the bottom. There all there was was darkness after a couple of feet down. Then she saw it. A blue dot is in the middle. Too small that you would miss it if you hadn't looked carefully. There was light from it too. It wasn't a reflection. There was another side to the pool. There was no bottom.

She had survived.


	8. Chapter 8

Aqua lay in the floor, motionless. Anyone who saw her right now would assume she was dead. The princess almost believed it herself a minute ago. She was sure her heart stopped. She was sinking… the darkness consumed her… In that moment, all her fears were mocking her.

_Baby… Such a baby…_

She sat upright, and grunted. In that simple action, her energy, or, what's left of her energy vanished. There was something in the pool… She reached forward and shrieked, jerking backwards. A hand reached out of the pool and clawed at the ground several feet from where Aqua was now. A head popped up from the water.

It was… Francesca. Fortunately not the monster Aqua had in mind. The older princess's eyes locked with her sister's. Then she remembered.

She _is_ a monster.

Francesca pulled herself out of the water, chocking and gagging. Her hair was soaking wet, and it hung in front of her face. The red highlights at the end made her look like she was bleeding. With one hand, Francesca pulled her hair back and gasped for air. "Damn… Damn this dress… Couldn't swim… with it."

Her sister frowned and opened the sack. It was dry, and thankfully it didn't open during the swim. Aqua reached in and grabbed two sandwiches. It felt warm in her hand, and the aroma was so familiar, it didn't seem right eating it in such an unknown world. She tossed one to Francesca who was now sitting upright and trying to squeeze out all the water from her hair. The younger princess immediately snatched it from the ground where it landed and started taking off the plastic it's covered in.

Half an hour later, Aqua slung the sack over her shoulder and started heading out of the cave. Almost immediately, as the two walked out, the ground rumbled and parted, revealing an ocean of lava beneath them.

As if on instinct, Aqua held both of her hands out, with her palms facing the water. Her brow furrowed, and after a few seconds she cursed. "Shit. I can't control it! It's made partially out of water! I'm supposed to be able to fuckin' control it!"

"Yea, well, you're not the only one, sis."

"Yes. Like saying that is supposed to help me control this fuckin' lava!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?!"

"Well, fire… water… is basically the main two things that make up lava… I think."

"Then what? You think if we work together then this is going to just magically disappear? It's not a frickin' fairytale!"

"You don't have any other ideas, do you?"

"WELL JUST THINK OF THE OVIOUS! HOW DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WITHOUT POWERS WOULD GET OUT OF HERE?!" Aqua screamed, which caused the lava to calm a bit. Immedietly she jumped onto another piece of ground that was floating on the lava, and crouched, almost falling off. Aqua jumped onto another, and another, and another. Pretty soon, she reached the far side, and started waving to Francesca. "ARE YOU COMING?"

Francesca glanced down at the lava bubbling near her feet. The other pieces were already getting farther apart. If she waited any longer… There was no way she would get out of the small piece of ground she was standing in. Soon it would probably crack, and become smaller and smaller. She would die drowning in flames.

She leaped cautiously onto the pieces, over and over again, until she reached the last one. It was at least four meters from the land Aqua was standing in, and it was already getting farther. She stepped backwards and sprang onto the land, landing at a dangerous angle. Francesca let out a cry and put a hand out to her ankle.

"I… I think it's broken! Aqua!" She moved her hand and saw blood. There was a cut. It was deep, that's for sure. Once again, she called to her sister who rummaged into the sack and held out a roll of bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The younger princess howled as soon the alcohol had contact with her skin and blinked furiously, trying to keep back the tears.

"We'll stay here. You need rest." Aqua glanced at her sister with an expression Francesca's never seen her use before. Was it worry? Love maybe?

Francesca grabbed a blanket and unfolded it. "Mm… Kay sis…" Maybe it was finally happening. After all those years, maybe Aqua will treat her like… a sister once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Aqua looked at her sister. She was snoring softly. It was pretty annoying, but… she almost lost her sister. Yes, she might be a monster but… they're family. No matter what happens, she knew Francesca will always be there for her.

The princess looked around. Nothing but lava and burning ground. Looks like hell. She cursed quietly. She should've expected it. From what Aqua knew, the Fountain of the Weeping Queen led exactly to the center of the Earth. And everyone knew that the center of the earth was filled with lava. Nothing more.

The princess looked around once again. Yes, there was a lot of lava, but this place wasn't entirely _covered_ in it. And it was only about 28 degrees in here. There was a cold wind that rushes by the lava and heats up. Once it heats up, it rises to the dark ceiling, and then cools down again. Once it cools, it sinks, onto the lava, only to be heated up again.

To Aqua, this place screamed death. There was no way they couldn't be in hell. Even the wind seemed to want to get out. A new thought entered her mind. Back when they were in Arendalle, when they were arguing, Aqua never really thought that Francesca could help. But now… it seemed like they were in Francesca's domain. She could control fire… but lava? And if this place really was hell, wasn't there supposed to be…

A dark shadow came towards them, making goose bumps appear on Aqua's arm. Even Francesca frowned in her sleep and turned her back against the shadow.

Souls?

It was a possibility. The princess felt like she knew this shadow/_soul_. It seemed familiar… but not in a good way. She wished she had her bow, but the princess forgot it back at the other end of the fountain. The shadow/soul thing rippled, and changed shape. It's eyes was full of hate, looking for revenge.

_Hans… _

Aqua stood up, glaring at the man who murdered her father. "What are you fuckin doing here?" Her tone was low, barely above a whisper, yet it rang in her ears. It seemed stupid, talking to a soul, let alone cursing at it. Out of all the souls, this was the one who came to them first. She wished her father was here… but the princess knew better. Her father was a good man, and he wouldn't be found in hell.

"Well, I came to greet the girl who ended my life." Hans's voice was raspy, and each syllable was filled with hate, with hurt. "I know why you're here."

Aqua took a step back, surprised. How the fuck did he know? "First of all, how the hell do you fuckin know, and second, what are you going to do?"

"The thing you're looking for, the cure? Well, you can't get it. It doesn't exist. Just a myth. The disease is doesn't have a cure. You need to find the candles if you want to help Elsa." The soul looked directly at the princess. She noticed his voice softened when he said her mother's name.

Was there something that happened between him and her mother?


	10. Chapter 10

Aqua stared at the soul, not quite knowing what to say. Perhaps she should just wake up Francesca and walk away. Hans couldn't possibly hurt her now… Can he? Besides, he said something about candles… What was that all about?

Hans smirked and lava behind them bubbled. He stared back at the princess. His eyes… they didn't seem human. Aqua looked away. She was sure his eyes… it bore into her, and it found her deepest secrets, her fears. "I wouldn't hurt you two, especially her." He pointed at Francesca. "She, well, I wouldn't mind hurting you, but I fear she wouldn't be happy about that. You see, the girl's got my gift," He hesitated. "My curse, actually. And it's stronger with her. The fire… it seems like it's stronger when she's around." He looked back at her. "Even I couldn't do that. Your sister is powerful, and … well, don't underestimate her."

Aqua shuddered as the thought sank in. Could she be more powerful than her? No, no. She can't be. Hans smirked once again, as if he knows something she doesn't. "As for the candles… Haven't you heard that fable, with the doctor and the devil?"

The princess was just about to shake her head, the question wasn't specific enough, when Hans glanced at her, and she knew what he was talking about.

From what she can remember, before, when Aqua was about four, her sister told them a story, about a poor farm boy who wanted to be a doctor, but then his father died. So the devil came to him and said that he has a medicine that can cure any disease but he can only cure the bad hearted people, never the kind ones. And one day, a beloved princess became ill. Since she had a good heart, the devil refused, but the doctor tried to cure her anyway. And he almost succeeded, but the devil caught him and took him to a chamber full of candles. The devil told him that each candle represents a person's lifeline, and showed him the princess's candle. It was only a quarter of a centimeter tall, while most were about a meter. So the devil showed him a candle that was fairly tall, and he said that he could join put the candle on top of the princess's candle, making her lifeline longer. The doctor didn't know it was his candle, however, and when the devil joined the two candles, the princess became healthy, but the doctor…

Was that what he was talking about? The chamber full of candles? But who's candle… She glanced at her sister, and behind her Hans smiled wickedly. No. It was her sister, after all. But then again...

"Where are the candles?"

Hans smiled. "And you think I'm going to lead you there?" He snorted. "And why would I do that?"

Aqua stiffened. Why would he? He was staring, wait no, _glaring_, at the girl who killed him. But as hard as it was to admit, "I know you and my mother knew each other. And I know you care about her. And if you don't help us, she'll die. Your choice, _villain_." Aqua said the last word, hoping it will help, somehow. The rest of the statement wasn't much. At least she knew part of it was true, yet she wondered if she got it all wrong.

However, Hans just looked away, his eyes full of sadness and regret. "I'll help, but if your mother lives, tell her…" He choked on the last word, his voice hollow. "We've better get going." And again, he faced them with the same expression as he did before, like nothing happened. _Like nothing ever hurt him._


	11. Chapter 11

Aqua softly nudged her sister who mumbled out a soft grunt. Francesca opened one eye, and propped herself up on her elbow. "Aqua, who is this?" She asked, a hint of annoyance clear in her voice. Francesca was never the accusing type, and the fact that she took a disliking to Hans immediately made her sister question if Hans was to be trusted.

Instead she started walking towards Hans who was several meters away from them, hoping her sister would brush off the negative thoughts and follow her. She raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Francesca furiously wiping black dust off her dress and her hair. "So, what's your plan?" She said to Hans. Without even glancing at them, pointed to a darkly lit temple a few miles ahead of them. Even Aqua, who had perfect vision all her life, had to squint just to see it.

"That's Satan's lair. When or if you reach it, go straight ahead. Don't look back, don't go anywhere else. Things… it will try to trick you, it will… do certain things to you. Mentally, never physically. You'll know when you're at the chamber." He shook his head. "You know what? You're not dead yet. You can't possible know. Here." He handed Aqua flat obsidian square. "When you're there, this will show you. Or not. Several humans have used it before. It's never actually worked the way it's supposed to."

Francesca caught up to them and spoke up. "You say _human_ like you've never been one of them."

Hans glanced at her. He looked evil. Very much so like the devil himself. Aqua swore that if he gave _her_ a look like that, she would've stepped a few steps back, if not running away completely. But her younger sister? No. Not even a slight possibility. Instead, Francesca glared at him back.

Hans shook his head. "Be on your way." He looked at Aqua. "Remember… love… it can hurt you more than anything else can. Don't look for it, but if it finds you, you're doomed." He hesitated. "But, it… it can save you from the most dangerous situations."

Aqua glanced at him. He spoke the words with so much pain, as if he experienced it himself. She nodded once. "We better get going." And without another word, she walked on.

After several hours of walking, the two crouched beside what seemed to be a pile of red rocks. Aqua swore she could hear them sob beside her. "Ok, here's the plan. I'm going inside. You, do whatever you can to keep the lava and the fire from burning me, ok?" Aqua stood up, ignoring her sister's protest. She clutched the obsidian square in her palm. Was it just her or was if brighter now than before?

"Here goes nothing,"


	12. Chapter 12

The queen stared blankly at the crowd of people surrounding her bed. Her eyes were hollow, empty of happiness and emotion. The three people that she cared to see wasn't there. One was dead, and two were in hell, doing who knows what. She felt so heavy, so tired, that it was a challenge to even keep her eyes open. Her body was pale, and three times as cold as any snowstorm she could ever create. Elsa could feel her time coming. She just hoped her two daughters would make it in time for her to say goodbye to them one last time.

* * *

Aqua marched towards the heavy metal door edged in red. As she walked closer, she noticed that the red was slowly dripping down. Blood? She noticed several shadows like Hans wandering nearby. Even though they didn't have any hands, she felt like they were staring at her. She heard raspy whispers, in another language. It seemed like some of the ghosts were warning her, mourning her. She shook her head and moved on.

The princess took a deep breath and opened the door. A gust of sour air escaped, and Aqua looked inside. Complete darkness. She looked at the obsidian square. It had a faint glow. Aqua shrugged. Faint light was better than none. Cautiously, she stepped inside. Nothing happened. She walked on, the hair on her neck standing straight up, waiting for something horrible to happen. She took another step. It echoed through the dark tunnel. Aqua walked on.

Several seconds later, she noticed that the obsidian square was glowing more than before. Aqua wondered if it glowed based on how far she was from the chamber of candles. She wanted to step back and see if the light would become dimmer, but Han's warning echoed in her mind. _When or if you reach it, go straight ahead. Don't look back, don't go anywhere else. Things… it will try to trick you, it will… do certain things to you. _She wasn't exactly brave enough to try and find out what will happen if she does look back. She's heard stories about situation like these. Where the hero mustn't look back or else he will lose something important… what was the name of that Greek? Odysseus? She shook her head. What is she thinking about? It wasn't very important right now. However, she felt more at ease after thinking about the story. It made part of her feel something familiar, something safe to hold on to.

A few minutes of walking later, the square now lighting up at least a two meters of darkness around her, she came to what seems like an archway, with soft candlelight illuminating the walls. The square seemed bright enough, but Aqua felt like it wasn't leading her here. She walked towards the archway, noticing tables, shelves and even the floor covered in candles. There wasn't a centimeter spared. All of the candles were so close to each other; Aqua questioned how much people actually lived on the Earth. This must be the place. But…

Aqua walked on, and touched the far wall. Her hand passed right through the cool cement. Her brow furrowed, her mind thinking of all the possibilities this new discovery might lead to. Why would there be a passable wall? Unless… She walked right into the wall, wincing as the cement slipped past her body. Aqua opened her eyes. She was standing in a corridor, identical to the one she left before. Suddenly a thought hit her so hard, she felt like she didn't have a brain in the first place. Han's voice appeared in her head once again. _Things… it will try to trick you, it will… do certain things to you._ It was a trick. This was a continuation of the tunnel. And if she went somewhere instead of moving forward…

Aqua walked on. She was beginning to think the tunnel wouldn't end anytime soon. A knife flew straight at her. Her eyes opened wide, until she realized if she moved then… The princess watched at the knife passed straight through her. She rolled her eyes and walked forward. A sickening whimper made her freeze. Remembering that she couldn't look back, she held the obsidian square in front of her. The reflection was crystal clear.

Behind her, her sister lay in the ground, a knife buried in her stomach.


End file.
